


Homework

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I swear to god if Coach makes us play basketball again I'm gonna go crazy."</p><p>Michael grumbled as he pulled off his shirt, exposing the pale, soft flesh of his chest. Gavin was peeking at him, almost mesmerized at the smattering of freckles that speckled Michael's back and shoulders, light and almost unnoticeable if you weren't close enough. The shorter teen had started working out recently, and Gavin could tell. The last remnants of baby fat were slowly shrinking away, small and new muscles taking their place, toning Michael's arms slightly. His stomach and chest were still mostly flat, soft from the slight chub he still had yet to burn away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework

Life was all about the little pleasures, and for Gavin Free, one of his favorite little pleasures was riding the bus to school. Although to be fair, what made it a pleasure was actually who he sat next to, rather than the ride itself. And that person was boarding right now.

"It's too fucking early." 

Michael Jones grumbled that statement as he plopped down in the two seater next to Gavin, all the way at the back of the bus, squishing the thinner teen against the window a bit. The Brit didn't mind in the slightest, happily making room for his friend and flashing him a smile far too bright for that time of day.

"And a good morning to you too, Michael."

The curly-haired boy gave him a death glare, pushing him with his side as he settled in the seat.

"Look, I get you're still on fucking Brit time or whatever but it's practically illegal to be that happy in the morning in New Jersey."

"Aww, Michael. My gorgeous smiling face doesn't wake you right up?"

Michael snorted, flushing a bit and smiling as he pushed Gavin again, pulling his backpack into his lap and unzipping it, starting to go through it.

"Felt more like I was back in a nightmare." 

He mumbled, now the one on the recieving end of a playful push from Gavin, who pouted at the retort. Michael just grinned and pulled out a folder, pulling out a worksheet.

"Did you finish the stupid science worksheet?"

Gavin nodded, getting his own out of his messenger bag. Michael snatched it away, only to get it snatched back with a squawk of disapproval. 

"Michael! You've been copying my science work for the past two weeks already, I told you to start doing it yourself."

"Aww Gav c'mon. I hate science, you know that. Plus that fucking Mr.Whitman is such a snore, I have a hard enough time just staying awake in his class, let alone actually paying attention."

"Still. Besides, what good is it for me to let you just copy my homework every night?"

The shorter of the two eyed his seatmate suspiciously.

"So that's what you're getting at. What do you fucking want? Just tell me instead of acting like you actually care whether I do my science homework or not."

"Alright you got me. I just wanted something in return."

"Which is?"

"...I'll tell you later. I'll let you copy it, but in return, you have to do one thing I say to after school."

Michael mulled over the deal for a moment before sighing and nodding, snatching the paper back once more and starting to copy the answers. Gavin smiled triumphantly, though he looked a little nervous, turning his attention to the quickly passing scenery outside. 

\---

School was going by as quickly as it always did, dragging by during the boring classes and speeding by the good ones. Gavin and Michael had only a few classes together, History, Science, P.E., and their lunch was the same time, the two sticking together like glue during those periods. It was time for P.E. now, the two along with their classmates in the locker rooms changing into their gym clothes. 

"I swear to god if Coach makes us play basketball again I'm gonna go crazy."

Michael grumbled as he pulled off his shirt, exposing the pale, soft flesh of his chest. Gavin was peeking at him, almost mesmerized at the smattering of freckles that speckled Michael's back and shoulders, light and almost unnoticeable if you weren't close enough. The shorter teen had started working out recently, and Gavin could tell. The last remnants of baby fat were slowly shrinking away, small and new muscles taking their place, toning Michael's arms slightly. His stomach and chest were still mostly flat, soft from the slight chub he still had yet to burn away. 

So different from Gavin's body, the exchange student had always been rather thin and tan, few beauty marks and little muscle or chub to be seen. Michael always looked almost tantalizing to touch, Gavin imagined how soft he'd be, how plush in some spots but firm in the right ones. He got a bit caught up his thoughts and ended up spacing out, staring at Michael unintentionally. The teen pulled on his gym jersey and looked at his friend, confused.

"Gav?"

The Brit shook himself back to reality, laughing and smiling sheepishly as Michael eyed him up.

"Sorry, sorry! I was just trying to remember what we played yesterday."

"We didn't play, Coach was out so we had free period and we just played our DS's, remember?"

"Oh yeah, thanks."

"Yeah..."

Michael watched the other finish getting dressed, still not quite believing that was what Gavin was thinking about. The other had been acting strange around him lately, spacing out and getting all flushy over nothing. When he mentioned it to one of their other friends, Ray, the teen had joked that maybe Gavin was in love with him. But that was impossible right? Michael was a boy, and so was Gav. He knew there was gay people but he didn't think Gavin was one. The more Michael thought about it though, he wasn't quite so sure he, himself was straight.

\---

The ride back home was a bit awkward, the duo pressed together in their seat in the back, silent as the rest of their schoolmates chattered away around them. They got off at the same stop, living only a few houses away from each other. Both of them headed for Michael's house, planning to work on their homework together as they always did every Friday, so they could get it out of the way and enjoy the rest of their weekend together afterward.

They'd be on their own for a couple hours at least, his parents not getting off work until 5 and his older brother usually stayed out with friends until dinner time. The two entered the house and headed for the living room, plopping on the couch and pulling out their books and notebooks.

"Let's get Science over with first."

Michael said with a sigh, opening his science textbook, Gavin doing the same. The two worked together diligently for a while, Gavin helping him out with Science and then Michael helping him out when they switched to History. It took them about an hour to finish all their homework together, retiring to Michael's bedroom once they finished, to play xbox. 

They hung out for a little while without issue, playing a couple games together before switching to Halo, taking turns. Gavin was playing and Michael watching now, the two sitting on his bed together. Michael kept peeking at the other's face, keeping quiet and thinking until he could take it no longer.

"What did you want me to do?"

Gavin paused and looked at him, confused. 

"What?"

"In return for copying your homework."

"Oh! Oh. Ehm... Well..."

"What is it?"

"Okay. Promise you won't freak out. Or hit me. Or hate me."

"What the fuck are you planning to do to me?!"

Michael backed away a bit, Gavin flushing and setting the controller down. 

"Nothing bad, I swear! Just promise me."

"...Okay."

Gavin swallowed, licking his lips and taking a deep breath before finally telling Michael what to do.

"Close your eyes."

He did as he was told, though warily, closing his eyes and sitting still. Gavin didn't move for a moment, before finally plucking up the courage and leaning in, pecking the other's lips quickly. Michael's eyes shot open as he felt the other's lips on his for just a moment, looking surprised. Gavin waited for a reaction, looking nervous.

"Well?"

Michael took a moment of his own before he responded, smiling a bit shyly and punching Gavin playfully.

"What a lame first kiss. You better try again."


End file.
